


Separation Anxiety

by JadeEnder



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: As long as the Links had been together Four had never let his sword out of his sight, really none of them were keen on going weaponless but Four especially, always was touching the sword whether it was sitting against his leg or held in his hand. It wasn't a fondness like Sky held for the master sword, so why? What could tie four so deeply to his blade?Inspired by the Linked Universe and subsequent AU's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again Im back at it with some Four angst, what can I say Four's my favorite. Inspired by various discussions and ideas from the LU discord. Please enjoy part one of this mess.

It had all started in a relatively normal afternoon for the Link’s as they were trekking westward through Hyrule’s neck of the woods when the ambush started. The boys were trapped in an enclosed mountain pass, Daira’s on all sides.

The lizard like axe men had surrounded them in an instant charging from ahead and behind, others sliding down the slope of the mountain to cover them from all sides. The boys formed into a tight circle, standing shoulder to shoulder.

“Shields up! Those axes can cut straight through almost anything.” Hyrule called out, the others raising shields as the attacks began, axes thrown at the circle from all sides, one burying deep into Hyrule’s mostly wooden shield while another clanged off Times Hylian Shield, not even denting the front. 

The Daira began to close in and the boys sprang into action, sword against axe and axe against shield they pushed outwards in all directions, Daira fighting back furiously. Each had a seemingly endless supply of axes, more than once a lucky turn had saved one of them from taking an axe to the back. The air was thick with the coppery smell of blood and the clang of metal on metal.

“We can’t keep this up forever.” Hyrule hissed over the sounds of battle. “These things are hard enough to kill as is, we need to retreat.”

Time nodded relaying the order to the others, indicating they needed to break through and go back the way they had come, back into open territory. As carefully as they could the boys began pushing back against the crowd, Time gave a signal as he used his swords superior reach to clear a large chunk of Daira.

“RUN!” Immediately they all dropped their individual battles and made a mad dash for the opening Time had created, shields up they ran, as the Daira pursued.   
Four was at the back of the pack his shorter legs making smaller strides than his taller companions. Twilight running slightly ahead noticed the younger falling behind as they neared the base of the mountain. In a flash an axe careened towards Four’s head, the younger barely managing to peek behind to see and get up his shield.

The force of the blow knocked him against the floor as he was forced to abandon his sword and hold up his shield with both arms, as the Daira pounded him with numerous attacks.

Twilight quickly shifted into wolf form barking at Four, the latter turning his head slightly from under his shield acknowledging. As the wolf reached him Four pushed hard upwards and jumped from the ground springing onto Twi’s back as they took off together. The pack of heroes pushed forward till they made it back into the open base of the mountain at where the Daira stopped following as they remained within their mountainous tunnels.

Once they were clear the boys collapsed, breathing hard.

“What the heck was that Hyrule I thought you said you’d been through these mountains before?” Warrior admonished.

“I have… there… aren’t… usually… that many.” Hyrule yelled back between breaths.

The others watched as Hyrule and Warriors argued for a few minutes as they caught their breath and recouped, passing around water skins, and tending to wounds.  
Twi let Four of his back before transforming back and sitting down next to the younger. After a minute Twi noticed Four was mumbling to himself.

“Stop it.”  
“Lost…”  
“Calm down.”

“Four are you ok?” Twilight asked turning his attention fully on the younger.

“The sword.” Four managed to gasp.

“Sword?” Twi noticed the younger wasn’t holding his signature blade, odd since he never let the sword out of his gaze for more than a few seconds. But granted none of them were particularly keen on being weaponless.

“We lost the sword.”


	2. Retreival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Twilight tries to help his friend.
> 
> A shorter chapter but hopefully longer ones will be coming soon!

“The sword…” Four trailed off, as he kept going back and forth in harsh whispers, Twilight hearing only snippets of conversation. 

 

“Four, Four I need you to talk to me. Where did you lose the sword?” Twilight questioned trying to ground him. “I can’t help you until I know where it is.”

 

Four took a deep breath and his muscles tensed like he was about to go into battle. “The fight, dropped before you picked us up.”

 

As soon as he finished speaking Four loosened and his eyes were glassy as he continued whispering to himself. Back and forth, his head turning slightly and his hands shaking as though attempting to perform some action before being forced down again.

 

Twilight stood and made his way over towards their leader. Time was at present looking over a map with Hyrule attempting to figure out their next course of action. Twilight stood next to his mentor and whispered, “I need to go back.”

 

“What for?” Time responded quietly but harshly.

 

“Four’s sword.” At that Time turned his head slightly to look over at the boy sitting away from everyone else twitching every few second, talking to himself.

 

“How fast can you go?” Time responded quickly.

 

“There and back in half an hour.” Twilight responded holding up his twilight crystal.

 

“Go.” 

 

Twilight strode to the edge of the camp and hit the ground running on paws as he made back for the mountains they had just come from. He ran as quickly as possible, each paw step faster than the previous. They had previously cut a straight path through the mountain so it was easy to backtrack even with everyone’s scents all over the place from the battle. 

 

Eventually Twi reached the place where Four’s sword should be and it was gone?

 

Twilight sniffed around trying to catch Four’s scent to see if the blade had just fallen to the side. But it was nowhere to be seen, not even a trace. Small whiffs of Four’s smell drifted back up the mountain but that could just as easily have been from their earlier retreat. Defeated Twilight turned and began running back towards the others.


End file.
